


Air Farewell

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wasn't expecting much, but when an air bender says good bye it's quite the treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Air Farewell

Haru wasn't expecting much, but when an air bender says good bye it's quite the treat.

-x-

Haru had to stay, he had to help his father and his fellow earth benders stand against the fire nation. He walked over to Aang. “So you are the avatar?”

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“No I was just surprised.” he rubbed the back of his head. 'Here I thought I had a chance with you, but like the avatar would want a common earth bender like me.' Aang's eyes watched him, most would call him too innocent but many people didn't know the ways of the air nomads.

“I know you can't come with us, but I know you will be an amazing earth bender.”

“High praise coming from the avatar.” his cheeks burned with warmth.

Aang frowned slightly and he cupped Haru's cheek. “Aang, I am Aang first an air bender second and the avatar third.” his eyes were so bright, full of strong emotion. Haru could only nod. “So stay strong and I know we can see each other again.”

Haru gulped. 'He wants to see me again?' he felt his heart rate increase. He was so stunned, but what happened next through him for a loop.

Aang leaned up and kissed Haru on the lips. The earth bender's eyes widened, the feel of the boy's lips made his heart skip a beat, pressure was added and it was hot. Snapping out of his shock he began to kiss back. Aang moaned and the earth bender wrapped his arms around him.

The boy's tongue licked Haru's bottom lip, seeking entry. Haru gasped and Aang slipped his tongue in. 'Oh spirits this happening this is really happening!' Aang's tongue explored his mouth and having not much kissing experience shyly kissed back.

As their tongues caressed each other Haru felt his manhood stir in his trousers. He thought he needed air and he let out a whine, Aang took the hint but instead of breaking the kiss he bent the air from his lungs and passed it to Haru. 'Oh wow!' the kiss lasted longer and longer and Haru's head was spinning.

The kiss finally broke after several minutes, they were in double digits here. His cock was painfully hard, his thick flesh rubbing against his trousers in a desperate need for freedom. Aang's hand found the bulge and began to rub it. “Ohh!”

“Let us have an air bender farewell.” he kissed the boy's neck and added more pressure to the male's penis. Haru had no idea what he was talking about, but most of his mind was down in his dick currently. He pulled off Haru's shirt and dropped the male's pants. Haru's fat cock snapped up and slapped his developing abs in a wet smack. It seems Aang's teasing had caused his pre to leak out.

Aang was familiar with earth bender cocks, he had shared an air bender farewell with Bumi all those many frozen wasted years ago. Earth benders had a habit of nice fat cocks, big balls and a big nest of manly hair crowning his crotch. The boy ran his fingers through the manly hair and Haru groaned in pleasure. His penis twitched as those fingers moved through his curls. It was softer than it looked, his free hand came up to fondle his balls.

Haru's eyes rolled up. “This is hot, Aang I've never...” Aang silenced him with another kiss.

“I know it's okay, this is an air bender farewell. A promise we will see each other again and strengthen the bond we have.” Aang began kissing down his body, and it was almost torture, he was naked and bare before the avatar. The air caressed him in such a way it made him shiver. Something in his head wondered if Aang was doing it but he had more important matters to think about. Like who knew his nipples would feel so good when played with.

Aang's mouth worked wonders, he flicked the right nip making the perky nip hard. His tongue swirled round and round while his balls got massaged. Once his nip was thoroughly teased he kissed along his chest to the left, he latched his mouth on the nub and began sucking. “Ahhhh” his hips bucked in pleasure.

Haru didn't get it, Aang was the avatar, the last air bender why would he want him. He was so skilled while he was vastly inexperienced why would he want him. Little did Haru know the pleasure he was giving Aang as well.

Aang took in the earth bender's scent. It was rich and manly, the smell of him spiked with arousal. It had Aang's blood rushing south to make his manhood swell. Not to mention the little noises he made, every moan and groan made Aang very happy.

The boy continued his travel moving down towards his crotch. Haru's dick twitched in excitement and anticipation, he felt like he was gonna blow any second. Aang kissed down his stomach drawing closer and closer to his crotch.

He made it after what felt like forever. Aang nuzzled Haru's pubes, the manly hair tickled hi nose and the boy's pure musk filled his nose. “Hmm such a nice scent.” Haru gulped. The boy began to kiss his fat dick, his lips placing little smooches all over his flesh. His wet muscle slipping out to swipe up some trails of pre. He moved up to the tip of his cut cock.

“Oh spirits!” Haru moaned as Aang licked the head, his tongue swirled round and round and round. “Oh please Aang!” The air bender moved down taking his penis into his mouth and sucked him for all he was worth.

Haru almost lost it, his legs trembled so Aang brought his now free hand up to give him some leverage. Not only that he spread the boy's cheeks to expose his cute little hole. Aang's middle finger rubbed his pucker and as Aang sucked him the pleasure sure loosened him up.

The digit slipped inside and Haru moaned loudly. He slapped a hand over his mouth fearing someone would hear and come looking for them. Aang's mouth rose and fell over his erect flesh, and he was showing some major skill and lack of gag reflex. The finger inside him rocked in unison of his mouth.

Haru never thought of anal before, the most he ever got in his fantasies was jerking and sucking another guy off or them rubbing their dicks together. Aang slipped a second finger in as he sucked Haru down to the root and nuzzled his pubes.

Maybe it was the way he moaned around his dick, or the feeling of his mouth throat or tongue felt on his erect flesh, or possible it was the two fingers hitting a nice happy spot inside him, but Haru saw stars and his release hit him like a wave. “Aang!” he cried out the boy's name as his release spilled, pouring down his throat.

Aang pulled back to catch the last of the spurts on his tongue. 'So thick so yummy!' he swirled the goo in his mouth a bit, savoring not only the taste but the feel of the semen in his mouth. He pulled off Haru's dick and before the earth bender's eyes swallowed it all in one go. Yep that was it Haru couldn't take anymore and collapsed, thankfully the earth rose up to meet him.

The boy lay out panting and trying to catch his breath. Aang sat up and whipped out his dick, the boy's penis was quite large especially in length, but Haru had him in girth. His crotch was smooth and hairless with a blue arrow tattoo going towards his penis. Another fun sight was Aang was uncut. The boy pulled his foreskin back and pumped his cock. It didn't take long between the kisses, Haru's musk and the taste of his cum he was ready to go.

Aang came and sprayed his seed all over his chest. “Till we meet again.” he kissed Haru one last time before he tucked himself in and left to rejoin his friends.

Haru was in a daze, but curiosity got him and he dipped his fingers into the cum and brought it to his lips. 'Oh fuck yes!' the taste was sweet, he used his fingers to scoop off the cum and he sucked it off his fingers. He couldn't wait to see Aang again.

-x-

Aang's moans echoed in the western air temple. Haru was on his knees between Aang's legs. The earth bender was currently sucking on Aang's dick, he couldn't deep throat like Aang yet but he'd like to get some practice. He slurped and sucked on him, bobbing his head with vigor. “Hehe your mustache and goatee tickles.” Haru smirked and continued his assault.

Haru sucked on Aang while his hands teased his body. Haru had two fingers working his own ass, something he'd done a lot since his separation with Aang. His other hand working his dick. Haru never wanted to say farewell to Aang again he wanted things to be permanent. His tongue teased the sensitive head and Aang moaned as he came. His warm seed washing down Haru's throat.

“Let's continue.” he pulled him up and kissed him, tasting himself on the boy's lips. He couldn't help but giggle as the face fuzz touched him. Just as things were about to get hot and heavy there was a loud boom. “Trouble.” they dressed and rushed to see the temple under attack by none other than Azula. The two shared a look.

“I'm coming with you this time.”

“You can't, you have to look after the others. Remember we will see each other again.” he shared a kiss with the bender one more time.

Aang went with his team to draw them away from the others. Haru and his group escaped. They both knew it was for the best Aang had to face his destiny. Love would have to wait, but Haru could wait, he was patient and when this was all over there would be no farewells.

End


End file.
